Hold Me Close
by hipoodle
Summary: Clare's life is crazy. Her parents are divorced and a creepy guy takes interest in Clare. Eli&Clare date; does it work out? I'm bad at summaries. Chapters 1&2 are boring, don't judge story on those few chapters please. It gets way better, promise.EClare.
1. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter of this story. This is my first ever story I have ever done so I hope everybody likes it. Oh, and please write reviews everyone! I need to know how I am doing. Bad comments, good comments, I do not really care, just please give me some feedback. Thanks so much! Enjoy!

Clare's POV:

Ever since I was little I have always had a "goal" in mind. To be the best and try my hardest in school so I could one day go to the college of my dreams and lead a successful career as an adult. My parents were always supportive of this goal, until a few months ago. Lately, my parents have been fighting and yelling at each other. They told me they were getting a divorce and I would have no say whatsoever.

They are making my life miserable! How do they have the right to just say our family is going to be torn apart? To say that no longer are we going to have peacefully family dinners every evening? And I can't do a darn thing about it because it's not my business. Ha, not my business? My parents are unbelievable. Its bad enough Darcy is gone, now Dad is leaving too. It's like my whole childhood family is gone. What next, Mom leaves me for some new hot guy at church? Ugh, why must things be so…lonely and depressing? Why?

**-X-**

As I walked down the halls of Degrassi I stopped by my locker to get some books for English class.

"Hey, Clare Bear!" Eli cheered as he came up to me.

"Eli, please don't call me that." I whined.

"Ok, ok, sorry. Someone's a bit cranky today…"

"I am not cranky. I just, well, you know. Things at my house aren't as they used to be."

"Come on Clare, things may be bad at home, but you can't take your anger out at everyone in school".

"Well what am I suppose to do!" I shouted. People turned toward me and Eli. My face turned as red as a tomato. "I'm sorry. I just…I just don't know what to do anymore!" I lost it. I started breaking down in tears. I quickly wrapped my arms around Eli. "Eli, you have to help me!"

Eli pulled away. "What do you want me to do?"

"Never leave my side. You're one of the only friends I have since Alli left."

"What about Adam?"

"Adam is my friend too. But, I don't know, I just seem more close to you."

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you not cry. I hate seeing you cry. And any girl for that matter." He gently wiped a teardrop off my cheek. "Would you like me to walk you to class?" Eli asked as he held his hand out.

I grabbed his hand. "Of course. Let's go." Whenever I was around Eli I felt a sense of cheerfulness throughout my body. K.C. and I were never this close and we were dating! Eli just makes me so…happy. A happy I've never felt before until I met him. If only we took the next step, then things would be all better. But how? How on Earth do I make Eli ask me out? First things first, I need to find out if Eli likes me. What if he doesn't? Oh gosh. I need help. I need… Adam!

**-X-**

During lunch I made my way toward my "table" where I sat with Adam and Eli. "Adam!" I hollered.

"What?" he screamed. Oh, great, I scared him.

"I need to talk to you in private." I looked over at Eli. "Sorry Eli, but can you please go for a few minutes?" I questioned.

"Go where?" Eli asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine, don't take too long to talk." Eli got up and I began to talk.

"What is it now Edwards?" Adam asked.

"Ok, so, you know I got a thing for Eli right?" Adam burst into laughter. I turned my head in each direction to make sure he wasn't laughing at something else. But no, he was laughing at me. "What?"

"It's kind of obvious. You stare into his eyes, you get as close to him as possible, you flirt with him all the time…"

"It's that obvious?"

"Oh, yeah.

"I want to take it to the next step with him but I don't know what to do. Adam, advice please!"

"Just ask him out."

"Me? No way! Isn't the guy supposed to ask out the girl? Not the other way around." I took a deep breath. "I want you to find out if he likes me."

"Me?"

"You heard me."

"Clare, I don't know…"

"Adam! Please! I'm begging you!" I gave Adam the old "puppy dog" face.

"Ugh, whatever! I'll do it. Only, if you do my math homework for the next month."

"Math? We have a deal." Adam and I shook on it. "Perfect."

All I need to do now is wait Adam to answer me. But for now, it's time to focus on other things. Like my parents' divorce. Oh, the joy.

So that's the end of chapter one. I know it is boring, but it's going to get better, I promise. Remember, please write reviews! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's POV:

After lunch my stomach was turning. Hopefully Adam talked to Eli. Unless, he got scared and ran away… uh, I can totally see Adam doing that to me. But, I must stay positive.

**-X-**

"Adam!" I screamed. It was the end of the day and I was waiting for Adam's answer. "What did Eli say?"

"Uh…" Adam whispered.

"What is that supposed to mean? Oh, don't tell me. You didn't ask him, did you?"

Adam gave me a funny look. "Ok, ok! I didn't ask him!"

"Adam! You said you would!"

"I know. But, I don't know. I just don't think that it's a good idea to butt into someone else's business."

"Adam! I was looking forward to this all day. Thanks a lot." I pouted. Words could not tell how irritated I was at Adam. I almost felt the urge to punch him in the stomach. But I could _never_ do that to Adam.

"I'm sorry Clare. Look, if you like Eli so much, why don't you just ask him if he likes you? Or better yet, just ask him out already!"

"I don't want to sound pushy."

"Trust me, you're way beyond pushy." Adam laughed. I stuck my tongue out at Adam and then walked away in pure fury. I cannot believe he would do that to me. Well, actually I can believe it since I predicted that would happen. But still…ugh, I need a nap! And maybe some steamy hot cocoa or gooey chocolate chip cookies! Ok, I'm getting a little carried away here….

**-X-**

As I was walking out of Degrassi I was stopped in my path. I looked behind me and it was Eli. I smiled happily to myself. "Hey, handsome!" I cheered. Oh, crap. Did I just call him handsome? What am I thinking?

I am so busted.

"Handsome?" Eli questioned.

"Uh, what?" I pretended like I had no clue what he was talking about.

"You just called me handsome."

"No, I didn't." I paused trying to think of ways to cover up what I just said. "I think you should get your hearing checked, Eli."

"Ha, I'll look into that. Anyways, what did you and Adam talk about during lunch today?"

"Oh, you know. Stuff. About, stuff."

"Sounds…stuffy," Eli joked. "Just kidding."

I laughed. "Yeah, well. I better get going."

"Do you have to go somewhere?"

"Well, nowhere really in particular."

"Oh, well then… do you maybe want to go to The Dot? Grab some coffee?"

Oh. My. Gosh. Eli Goldsworthy just asked ME to grab some coffee. "Sure." I quickly responded. How could I say no to him? He's way too gorgeous…man, I sound like a stupid lovesick puppy. "Uh, let's go then. To, The Dot." I giggled. Gosh, I am so lame when I'm nervous.

I am literally jumping for joy! My little "date" at The Dot with Eli was fabulous! Sure, it wasn't a real official date, but Eli asked me to go so maybe this is a little hint he has feelings for me. I guess only time will tell.

As I walked into my house after being dropped off by Eli in his hearse, I was welcomed by a surprise. What surprise you may ask? My mother was with…

Ok, there's the end of chapter two. Sorry it is short. But I left you at a cliffhanger! I am taking the beginning of this kind of slow for some reason. But do not worry. I have tons of ideas for this story. And trust me; you are going to love them! Chapter three will be out in probably less than two days. So, stay tuned for chapter three. And please, do not forget to leave reviews! Thanks so much everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked into my house after my date with Eli I was welcomed by a terrifying surprise.

There was a man sitting on my couch in the middle of my living room.

"Uh, hi?" I managed to bark out.

"Hello. How are you?" the man asked.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking…" Ok, I am so freaked out right now. Who the heck is this guy and why is he relaxing in my home all by himself?

"You must be Clare."

"Yes I am. How do you know?"

"Your mother has told me a lot about you."

"Ok, look, I'm really confused so can you please just tell me why you are here and where my mom is?"

Suddenly my mother walked into the room. "Clare! There you are. Where have you been?"my mom questioned.

"I've been out. And, yeah…" I said.

My mom jumped. "Oh, Clare, I want you to meet my friend. This is Brian."

Brian came up to me and I shook his hand very slowly. "It's nice to meet you, Clare." There was something very strange about this "Brian" guy although I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it was the way he looked. Brian looked about ten years older than my mother. He had black hair, but most of it was white from his age. He was also wearing unusual clothing. The shirt he had on was way too tight to be worn by someone like him. He was a fairly skinny man, but had pretty huge muscles on his arms. But then, I also found another weird thing. He had a tattoo by his neck. My mom hates guys with tattoos. At least, that's what she always used to say. Maybe things changed?

"Well, it's late. I should go to bed."

"It's only 8:00 Clare. Don't you want to sit down and chat? Maybe have some desserts?" my mom asked me.

"No, no. Thanks anyway." I ran up to my room as fast as I possibly could.

Once I reached my room I began to sob. I sobbed more than ever in my life. Why did my mom have this "Brian" guy over? Was she seeing him? How long? Oh my god. My mother is dating a man. I guess this isn't too weird since my parents are divorced. But my parents have been separated for months now and this is the first I've seen my mother having interest in another guy.

I just need to calm down. Relax. And enjoy life for once. If only I could. Suddenly, there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I shouted.

It was Brian. "Hi Clare, you're mother sent me up to check on you. Are you alright? You seem a bit frightened when we were introducing ourselves."

"I'm fine. Really, I guess I am just not good with meeting people." I took a deep breath. "Can I ask you a question, are you dating my mom?"

"Yes I am. We have been in a relationship for about six months. Your mother is a lovely woman." He paused for a moment. "You seem lovely too." Brian came and sat next to me on my bed.

I was instantly uncomfortable. All I knew is that I wanted to get out of here, and fast!

"Clare, you do not have to be nervous. I don't bite, I promise." All of a sudden, he put his hand on my thigh. I swallowed hard.

"What…what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

There was another knock on the door. "Brian, I need you for a second." My mom shouted from outside my room.

"I'll be right there." Brian got up and walked out the door without another word.

**-X-**

"So, he liked, touched you're thigh?"Adam asked. Adam was over at my house because I just needed to tell someone about this whole situation.

"Yeah. He said he has been going out with my mom for six months and my mom said it was true."

"Did you tell anyone else what he did to you? Or am I the only one who knows?"

"You're the only one."

"You need to report this."

"Report to what? The police? I do not think so. And I cannot tell my mom. Not yet."

"What about Eli?"

"I don't know. Should I? Maybe it's too personal to tell him."

"Clare, he loves you."

"Eli loves me? No he doesn't."

"Maybe not love, but pretty darn close to it."

"How do you know?"

"I asked him."

A huge smile grew on my face. "Aw, Adam! You did?" I quickly gave him a big old bear hug. "Thank you. When did you ask him?"

"This morning when I was on my way over here I ran into him and I asked him."

"That's so sweet of you. You're the best!"

"I try. So, know what are you going to do about Eli?"

"I don't know. Right now I'm focused on this whole Brian thing."

"Take all the time you need."

I laughed. "So, what exactly did Eli say when you asked him?"

"He blushed. Then said he totally has a gigantic crush on you. He also mentioned that you have amazing blue eyes."

Now I blushed. "Aw! That's way too adorable. If only I could tell Eli I felt the same way."

"How would you feel if I said that I already did that for you?"

"Adam!" I screamed. "Shut up! You told him for me?"

"I know you're shy about that stuff so I told him you have a thing for him."

"Ok, that deserves another hug!" I again gave Adam a big hug.

"I owe you for everything Adam. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it."

"Now, let's get back to Brian. What the heck do I do?"

"Maybe he was just having a strange day. You have only talked to him once. Maybe he doesn't really act like he did last night."

"Oh I hope so. I think he's coming over tonight for dinner. I'll text you later and let you know how things went."

"Sounds like a plan." Adam got up and started to leave. "Talk to you later Edwards."

"Bye!" I said as Adam walked out of my front door.

So, what do you guys think? What are your predictions on this whole situation? How do you think Eli and Clare will get together? Thanks for the reviews/feedback and please continue to leave them. Thanks so much! Chapter four out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for all the reviews! Your reviews are what keep me updating as fast as I am. So please continue to read and write reviews, etc. Thank you! Enjoy this chapter!

And for your information, this chapter has Eclare in it. Cheesy Eclare love. It's what we all love, right?

**-X-**

The doorbell rang at my front door. My mom opened the door and there stood Brian at the entrance. I took a deep breath. My whole body was practically shaking and I was scared like heck. What will this Brian guy try to pull next?

My mom gave Brian a hug and then he walked into my house. "Clare, come say hi to Brian," my mom said.

"Hi, Brian," I whispered.

"Don't I get a hug Clare?" Brian asked.

Ok, what do I do now? He wants me to hug him? "Uh, I don't think you want to hug me. I'm feeling… a little under the weather."

"Well that's fine then. I will let you rest." Brian replied. Yes! My faking worked for once. I feel liked I've accomplished something today.

"If you two will excuse me, I'm going to head to the restroom. Be back in a second." My mother said as she left the room. Great, I am again alone with this freak.

"So, Clare," Brian came and say next to me. "I feel like I barely know you. Tell me about yourself."

"Well I… I'm pretty smart in school and such…"

"Really? Just like your mother. You know, I think smart girls are the best."

"Uh, huh, I guess…"

"And I also think they are the prettiest." Brian gently stroked my cheek.

I didn't move a muscle. I didn't breathe a single gulp of air. And I began to get goose bumps from my back all the way to feet.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Nothing Clare, this is perfectly normal. I'm just trying to get to know you better, that's all I want."

"Can you please stop?" I begged.

He continued to stroke my check. He then put his arm around my waist.

"Relax darling." Then, Brian leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away immediately and wiped my mouth.

"Go. Away." I demanded.

"Clare, I am not doing anything wrong."

"Get out of here! Now!" I screamed.

Brian got up and then walked out of my house like nothing happened. At least he listened to me and did what I asked him to do. But now, I do not know what to do.

My mom walked into the room and was terribly confused. "Where did Brian go?"

My mind went blank. What was I suppose to tell her? "Uh, he said something came up at his work and he had to leave right away…" I lied.

"Oh, well then, that's fine. I'll just invite him over another night."

That night I texted Adam about what Brian did to me. Let's just say Adam was pretty angry. Yeah, angry.

**-X-**

"Eli, there you are. I have been looking for you." I said.

"Oh have you? Well, what do you want Clare bear?" Eli smiled.

"Ok, I need to tell you something really personal about me."

Eli smirked and laughed. "I do too."

"Really? Ok, well how about we talk after school at The Dot?"

"Cool, I will be there."

**-X-**

"So, you go first." I said.

"No, you go first." Eli insisted. We both laughed.

"Here, let's just say it at the same time." I suggested. "1, 2, 3,"

At the same time, we both said what we wanted to say.

Eli said, "I really like you Edwards."

I said, "My mom is dating a total old man creeper!"

We both looked at each other in shock. "You're mom is _what?_" Eli questioned.

"You really like me?" I happily asked.

"Hold the phone; did you just say your mom is dating some weird old guy?"

"Oh, yeah I did. And it is so true. My mom met this guy six months ago and they've been secretly dating ever since. A few nights ago she brought him home for the first time. When I first laid eyes on him I just knew there was something not right about this guy. He was old and everything about him was not my mom's taste in men."

"So, how is he creepy?" Eli asked me.

"I am getting there." I took a breath and continued, "His name is Brian. And when he is alone with me and only me, he does these things to me…"

"What things?"

"He touches me over my body, strokes my cheek, sweet-talks me,"

"Oh my god."

"I know. And I haven't told anyone but you and Adam."

"Clare you gotta tell your mom. She is dating this guy after all."

"I know I should but I just can't. She really likes this guy I can tell. Whenever he's around her face just lights up and starts glowing with joy and cheerfulness."

"Would you rather feel safe or feel stalked?"

"Stalked." I joked. That was the end of our little "Brian Talk".

Eli looked into my eyes. "Now, back to my personal thought,"

"Oh, right. You said you really like me?"

"I do Clare. I am not lying. Ever since I saw your twinkling baby blue eyes I just can't stop thinking about you."

I blushed. "I feel the same way Eli. I really, truly do."

I grabbed his hand and held it tight. It felt so right now that we both shared our feelings about each other.

"You're so pretty Clare. You're parents made a lovely girl."

"Oh trust me Eli, your parents made an even prettier boy."

This time Eli blushed. I loved me and Eli's sappy conversation. It was cheesy but adorable all at the same time. And for once in my life, all my worries were behind me and it felt like I was a different person. It was like a light bulb inside of me was lit and I was filled with the warmth of love.

"Clare, do you want to ditch this place and go somewhere else? You can only spend so much time in a place called The Dot."

I giggled. "Sure, man of mystery. Where do you want to go?"

"Man of mystery? I like that… a lot."

"It suits you well Goldsworthy."

That's the end of this chapter. The next one will be up in about two days or so. Also, there is much more Eclare to come now that they have both admitted there feelings for one another.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I really like this story so far and I hope you all are too! I have many ideas for this story so please continue to read it. Thanks so much! And also, please write reviews. Reviews are what make me keep writing this story, so yep. Here is chapter five, enjoy!

Also, if you all don't already know, this whole story is in Clare's point of view (POV) unless I say otherwise. I won't always say it's her POV because it's not really needed to be in the story. So if nothing is listed it's obviously Clare's POV. I just wanted to make this clear. Onto the story now!

FYI: THIS IS A _**LONG CHAPTER**_ AND I DID NOT HAVE TIME TO REVISE/EDIT THIS CHAPTER. SO, IF HAVE A FEW SPELLING MISTAKES, ETC., JUST IGNORE IT PLEASE. THANKS.

**-X-**

After Eli and I were at The Dot, we decided to go to someplace more amusing.

"So, where do you want to go Miss Edwards?" Eli asked.

"I don't know? How about we got to the movies? We can invite Adam to go to?" I recommended. I wanted a buddy here just in case things got messy. It was after all, kind of my first date with Eli. And I haven't been on a real date since…since I was dating "That one guy". And by that I mean the jerk known as K.C.

"The movies? Cool. I'll text Adam and tell him to meet us at the theater." Eli replied as he texted Adam in about three seconds.

"Whoa, you are really fast at texting." I joked.

"Thanks." He laughed. "So, the movies…"

"Oh, right. Let's go!"

**-X-**

Eli and I arrived at the movie theater and Adam also arrived a few minutes after we did.

"Thanks for inviting me guys." Adam said.

The movie we were seeing was picked by Adam. It was some movie about aliens and outer space or something. This wasn't really my type of movie as you can tell but I managed to act like I was excited to see the film.

**-X-**

Eli, Adam and I ended up being the only people seeing this movie so we had the entire Theater #3 to ourselves. Before the movie started, the three of us did silly things to past the time like run and down the theater stairs and scream at the top of our lungs. In a way, it was sort of entertaining.

Once the movie started we sat in our seats, right smack in the middle of the theater screen. Adam was on the left side of me, I was in the middle and Eli was on my right.

The theater lights darkened and the movie began to play. I took a deep breath; this would be a long movie. Why? Did I mention that I hate sci-fi movies? I guess I kind of did, but I'm saying it again. I HATE sci-fi movies. Period.

**-X-**

It was halfway through the movie and I was bored as heck. Adam was totally into it; he was even screaming at the movie and talking to the characters as if they were right in front of him. Eli looked a little bit interested, but I can tell he would rather watch a movie about people stabbing each other or with people wearing loads of black clothes.

"How do you like the movie?" Eli whispered to me.

"I've seen better." I replied.

"Same here," Eli put his arm around me. I smiled at him and he smirked back at me. "Might as well try to make this interesting,"

"Guess so."

Eli put up the armrest- thing and moved closer to me.

"This is nice." I said.

Adam looked at me and Eli and then he frowned.

"Uh, you guys look like you're having lots of fun," Adam said. "If you guys don't want me here you shouldn't have invited me." Adam paused then continued, "And I heard your conversation. If you didn't like this movie why did you let me pick it?" Adam got up from his chair. "I'm out of here! Have fun little lovebirds." Adam then left in anger.

"What's his deal?" Eli asked. "Sometimes he's such a girl…"

I gave Eli a nasty look.

"What? I don't mean it literally!" Eli added.

"Come on, be nice to Adam. We're his only friends." I said.

"You're the one who wanted to invite him."

"Oh, so you're saying I caused this?"

"No, no. I'm not Clare! I'm just saying that…"

"Don't bother. If you can't have respect for a guy, how do you except me to believe you have respect for a girl?"

"What? What are you trying to say here?"

"Look Eli, we've been dating for like four hours, and already I found something that bothers me about you."

"What is it?"

"You have no respect for other people."

"That is so not true!"

"Oh yeah?" I got up from my chair. "Call you later." I said as I left the theater.

I left Eli sitting there all alone; in a room filled with empty theater chairs and a screen playing a boring movie.

**-X-**

That night I got home feeling disappointed and filled with regret. Why did I have to go all crazy on Eli? I guess what he said about Adam just got me annoyed. Gosh, why do I have to mess everything up! Why can't my life just be nice and smooth? Not bumpy and confusing!

There was a knock on my door. It better not be Brian.

"Clare, it's me," My mom said. "Let me in." I opened the door and my mom went barging in.

"How was your night with Eli and Adam?"

"Not great." I answered

"How come?" my mom questioned.

"Adam got mad and left. Then I got mad at Eli for what he said about Adam so then I left. And I left Eli all alone in an empty movie theater. Why did I have to go and freak out at Eli? Mom, why can't I be normal?"

"Honey, you are normal."

"No, I am not!" I screamed.

"What has gotten into you these days?"

"I'm just not normal. I want to be normal!"

"What do you mean, Clare?"

"I want to be more like a teenage girl, not like an adult who cares too much about work! I don't want my life to be filled with stress; I just want to live my life like every other teen in my school! Is that too much to ask for?"

My mom was speechless. "I don't know what to say Clare. You have always loved standing out. You never used to care that you were smarter and dressed more…"

"Nerdish? Like an idiot?"

"I wasn't going to say that."

"It doesn't matter. Just, go away. Please. I want to be alone. Leave, now!"

My mom jumped. "Alright, I am sorry Clare." She got up and then stopped and turned toward me. She then handed me and envelope with my name on it. "Brian wanted me to get it for you. He said it was just some money for you because you helped him with some work." Helped him with work? I never helped him with anything. What the heck is he talking about?

My mother left. I immediately opened the letter marked with my name on it.

The letter said:

Dear Clare,

I enjoyed spending time with you the past few nights and I hope to do it again soon. But have no fear my lady, I will not harm you one bit.

Alright, maybe just a little want bit…

Love,

Brian (P.S., You shall be with me soon) 

I threw the letter on the floor. Ok, what the heck does this guy want with me! He's dating my mother, not me. Oh my god. What if he…no, shut up Clare! Stop thinking these crazy thoughts. I just need to sleep. Yeah, sleep. That will be good for me. Sleep.

**-X-**

That night I was fast asleep when I heard a hand tug on my shirt. I opened my eyes to find…Eli.

I jumped. I seriously thought it was going to be Brian.

"What the? Eli? It's 4:00 in the morning!" I yelled.

"I know." Eli replied.

"You're here because…?"

"I was on my way home from the grocery store when…" I cut him off.

"Wait." I paused. "Why were you at the store this late?"

"My mom needed some pills, anyways," Eli took a breath and continued, "I walked past your house when I saw some guy trying to climb into your room. He had a ladder and everything. I asked him his name and he said it was Brian. I asked him what he was doing and he said he was going to break into your room and…"

"And what? Ra…me?" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth but Eli understood what I meant.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, so I tackled him to the ground."

My face lit up. "Aw, Eli. You did? Then what happened?"

"He left with a few bruises on his face."

I gave Eli a big hug. "Thank you Eli, you saved me. If you weren't walking by I would have been…you know what I mean."

"I know right. I guess you can say I'm your hero!" Eli smiled.

I smiled back. "Of course, Eli the Magnificent!"

"Hmm, so far you have given me two nicknames?"

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's pretty sexy."

I giggled. I stared into Eli's eyes for what seemed liked hours.

Well, this was a weird day. It started out with Eli and I going to The Dot and then to the movies very happily. Then we got mad at each other at the movies, and now he's here and I am not angry anymore. I think I may actually be falling for him; really hard. Like, I am an inch away from being in love with him. Scratch that, I am in love with Eli. How can you not be in love with him? His hair is perfect, his eyes are to die for and his lips are so...breathtaking.

"Well, I should get going. My mom is probably dying for these pills." Eli said.

"Oh, right." I said.

Eli got off my bed and started to leave my room. "There's one last thing I forget to do," Eli started to get closer to me.

"What?"

"This."

I put my hand in front of Eli's face.

"Trying to kiss me, Goldsworthy?"

"Me? Uh, no. I was just, getting this piece of fuzz off your shoulder." Eli blushed.

I grabbed his hands and he pulled me close to him. "Of course, Eli."

Eli stroked my face and then he kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"No reason."

Eli then pulled away and left out of my bedroom window.

Tonight was strange, but perfect at the same time. Elijah Goldsworthy kissed me. Not on the lips, but the cheek, which was ok for me considering I don't like when people kiss me (on the lips) on the first date.

That's the end of chapter five. I hope you all liked it. Chapter six will be out in a few days or so.


	6. Chapter 6

First of all, I would like to say: Merry Christmas Eve and Merry Christmas tomorrow! (And Happy Holidays as well). Secondly, in the past chapter or two I have not been getting a lot of reviews. In fact, last chapter, I don't think I got any reviews. So please guys, just write a simple review saying how I'm doing. You can put suggestions, predictions, I don't care! I don't even care if you write a negative review. Just please tell me how I am doing, I need feedback! Please? Now, onto the story!

**-X-**

It was Tuesday morning and I was on my way to school like usual. Eli had just saved me last night so I had something to smile about today. If he wouldn't have saved me, I would be a mess today. And I totally mean it.

"Eli, Eli!" I shouted as I ran up to him from behind. He turned around and smiled.

"Well aren't you happy this morning?" Eli said.

"Yeah, but how can I not be? And I am so sorry about the movie. I didn't mean to leave you there alone. I don't know what got into me. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said what I said about Adam. You had all right to yell at me."

"So, can we just forget that last night ever happened? And maybe we can go on date number two tonight?"

"Sure. And besides, remembering first dates are a bad thing. First dates are always sappy."

"Couldn't agree more." I smiled and then hugged Eli.

Right then a teacher came by and said, "Hey, you two! No PDA!"

Eli and I both blushed. "Wow. No PDA may be the dumbest thing this school has ever done." I said.

"I know right? We are hugging, it's not like we are making out during study hall or anything." Eli paused. "Unless you want to…?"

"Eli…"

"Kidding, I'm kidding. We haven't even kissed yet, what makes you think that I want to make out with you?"

"Oh, so you are calling me ugly?"

"What? NO!"

"Calm down Eli, I am only joking."

"You love to mess with me don't you?"

"Yes I do. It's very entertaining believe it or not."

"Oh, really?" Eli got closer to me. He was right next to my face and I could smell his breath. It was minty. He held my hands tight. We both stared into each other's eyes; his eyes were so mesmerizing! I was completely lost in his eyes and Eli surely knew it. "So, do you maybe want to go someplace a little more private?"

I got excited. "Where do you suggest we go?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the boiler room?"

I slapped Eli in the arm.

"Ouch!" Eli snapped. [I had to do that, who doesn't love his "ouch's"?] "I don't know. English starts in five minutes. But we can make other arrangements…"

"Skipping class, Mr. Goldsworthy?" I asked.

"Only if you want to…"

"How can I say no to a gorgeous guy like you?"

"Exactly, so is that a yes?"

I nodded my head yes and then grabbed his hand. "Let's go, Eli the mysterious!"

And we stop there.** Sorry it's short**, but I have much to do today. Chapter seven will be out soon! Stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have been busy lately with certain things...and yeah…! Anyways, here is chapter seven and I hope you all love it. Again, please continue to leave reviews. Thanks so much! Enjoy! This chapter will make you all very happy, it is a extremely sweet chapter filled with everything we all love.

**-X-**

English class was starting in less than two minutes but I wasn't going to class. I was skipping class with the one and only Eli. How romantic? A year ago, I would never even consider skipping class because I would be too busy reading a book or studying for history class. But that was the _old_ me, this is the _new_ me.

"So, where to?" I asked as me and Eli got into his hearse.

"It's a surprise." Eli replied. Oh great, I love surprises!

"You know, this is kind of like our second date."

"That's why I'm taking you someplace special."

I smiled to myself. I can't even imagine where Eli might take the two of us. I am just hoping we'll both make it back in time before our next class. I mean, uh, why must I worry all the time? Shut up Clare, shut up shut up!

"We have arrived." Eli said as we pulled up to a forest.

"Not to be mean or anything Eli, but this place just looks like a regular old forest." I said.

"Maybe right now, but it gets better. C'mon, follow me!" Eli cheered as he grabbed my hand and practically pulled my out of his hearse.

"Eli, where are we going?" I angrily asked. I was getting kind of scared because the deeper we went into the woods, the creeper it got.

"Trust me, I know where I'm going." I was being pulled by Eli for about three whole minutes until we finally stopped.

"Now what do you think?" Eli asked me.

"This. Is. Amazing." I was totally in shock. I don't know how, but the forest ended up being this outstanding view of flowers everywhere and a beautiful river flowing. There were birds swimming in the river and deer roaming around. I felt like I was in some fantasy world. "This totally looks like a scene from a movie."

"I know right? It's amazing." Eli let go of my hand and walked closer to the edge of the view spot. Eli looked like he was in deep thought.

"How did you find this place?"

"Julia and I used to come here all the time before her death."

I looked over and I think I saw tears in Eli's eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." Eli wiped tears from his eyes and looked over at me. "It's just that, I haven't been here since the accident. I remembered how amazing this place was so I decided to take you here."

"Well thanks for taking me. It is truly breathtaking." I hugged Eli and he kissed my head. I looked back over at Eli and his eyes were still watering. "It's ok to cry. I promise I won't tell anyone." Right then Eli cried on my shoulder.

"You see, Clare, I only take really special people to this place." He wiped his tears away and cleared his throat.

"So I guess I am really special to you?"

"You're so much more than special Clare." He paused. "You make me happy. And that is something that isn't too easy to do."

Right at that time, I think my heart just grew a thousand times larger with love.

Me and Eli's body's were both right next to each others. He had his hands around my hip and my hands were on his shoulders. It was almost as if we were slow dancing together. Slowly, he leaned his head toward mine and that's when it happened.

He lips gently touched my lips and

We Kissed.

He lifted me up and twirled me around in the air as our lips were both touching. His lips were so soft and he gave me huge butterflies in my stomach. But having butterflies was a good feeling. He set me down softly onto the ground and we both pulled away. I stared into his eyes and he gave me a little smirk back.

Eli brushed my face and said, "You mean so much to me, Clare. Without you, I don't know what I'd do."

"If you weren't in my life I don't know what I'd do either. I would be a mess." I responded.

"I guess we complete each other." Eli said.

Eli embraced me and then ended up tickling me on surprise. I screamed and then jumped. "Eli! I thought we were being serious here?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I thought I would lighten the mood."

"Oh really?" I ran up to Eli and tickled him like crazy and he tickled me back. It was like we were two little five year olds playing a game of tickle fight. Although we both weren't acting our age, I didn't mind, sometimes it's good to act like a kid.

**-X- **

By the time we got back to school it was two hours after the time we originally left.

"Whoa, where did the time go?" Eli asked me.

"I don't know, you tell me." I replied.

Just then, Adam came up to us with our English teacher. "There they are," Adam said to our English teacher.

"Care to explain we you two have been for the past two hours?" Mrs. Dawes (sp?) asked. "Adam overheard you two talking about skipping class."

I looked over to Eli with pure worry.

"Well, where were you guys? Explain!" Mrs. Dawes said.

"We were skipping class." Eli confessed. "But, it was all my idea. Don't blame Clare. Please."

"Oh, I am not just blaming you Eli, I am blaming Clare too. Clare could have said no but it looks like she went with you." Mrs. Dawes said. She looked over at Adam. "Adam, you may go to class now. Thanks for informing me."

"No problem." Adam replied as he "bumped" into Eli and then went off to class.

"How much trouble are we in?" Clare asked Mrs. Dawes.

"More trouble than you think." Mrs. Dawes answered.

Mrs. Dawes told us to follow her so we did as we were told. She took us to the principal's office. In a few minutes, we would both have a talk with Mr. Simpson. Oh, and did I mention they are calling both of our parents? This should be fun. If you cannot already tell, I am being sarcastic.

That's the end of chapter seven. I really liked this episode because as you can tell Eli and Clare grew much closer together. Also, please write reviews. Did you like this chapter? Yes or no? You guys tell me! Thanks. Chapter eight is coming very soon. Stay tuned.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, first off all I would like to thank everyone for writing reviews. It means a lot to me and it makes me want to continue writing this story as best as I can. Please leave reviews saying how I am doing. Reviews don't have to be long; they can just be one word if you wish. The reviews can be positive or negative, I do not care. Just please review as much as possible, thank you. Now, here is chapter eight!**

**-X-**

Eli and I followed Ms. Dawes to the principal's office. When we arrived, Mr. Simpson was looking at both of us straight in our eyes; you could tell he wasn't too thrilled. A few seconds later, Ms. Dawes left the room.

"Good afternoon." Mr. Simpson said to me and Eli.

"Hi, Mr. Simpson, how are you?" I said as tried to sound innocent.

"Wow, this is something I never would have guessed…Clare Edwards skipping class with a boy."

"I know it looks bad sir, but can't you just let us off the hook? You know, like a warning?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, Clare. I wish I could, but I can't."

I frowned. I looked over at Eli and he looked pretty irritated.

"Do you really have to call our parents?" I asked.

"Yes I do."

"Great…" I whispered.

"This is bull…" Eli tried to say, but he ended up getting interrupted by my parents walking into the office.

I swallowed hard. "Hi Mom, hi Dad." I said quietly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, glad you could make it. Take a seat please." Mr. Simpson said.

My parents sat down. "Please tell me we are here because Clare got an award." My mom said.

"Not exactly…" Mr. Simpson replied.

My mom looked over at me with anger in he eyes. My father on the other hand didn't show any emotions whatsoever. Suddenly, Mr. Goldsworthy walked in.

"Ah ha, you must be Mr. Goldsworthy." Mr. Simpson said. "Is Eli's mother here too?"

"Uh, no, she couldn't make it." Mr. Goldsworthy said. Mr. Goldsworthy looked like he hadn't slept in three days and his breath smelled like alcohol. He was obviously, drunk.

"Now that you are all here, I would like to inform you that Clare and Eli have skipped class today for two hours today. And they also skipped another time, am I correct?" Mr. Simpson looked over at Eli. Eli unhurriedly nodded his head yes. Simpson continued, "There's not much else to say, but I'm afraid that the two of them will have one full week of detention after class until 4:00."

That's when my mother lost it. "Wait one second, you are telling _me_ my daughter skipped class with, that boy?" My mom pointed to Eli.

"His name is Eli, Mom." I told her.

"Clare, you told me Eli was a straight A+ student and that he was a good boy who stayed out of trouble. This boy looks like he's depressed and wants to hurt himself." My mom said.

I quickly looked toward Eli. Eli then said to me, "You told her I act like that?"

"Um, no I didn't!" I replied.

"Clare, who are you lying to here?" Eli asked.

I panicked. "Ok, ok! So I told my parents you were proper and rich but it's only because they want me to marry a smart guy who has a bright future." Oh my god, did I just say that to him?

Eli was shocked. "Is that what you think of me? You think I'm dumb?" Eli questioned me.

"No, I don't Eli."

Eli got up from his seat. "Whatever, I'll serve detention, no problem with me." Eli picked up his background from the ground and put it onto his back. "I'm out of here." And with that, Eli stormed out of the office with pure fury in his face.

I immediately dashed after him. "Eli, wait!" I screamed. By the time I was out of the office, Eli was halfway down the hall. Fortunately, I managed to catch up to Eli.

"What do you want? To tell me I'm unintelligent and miserable?" Eli asked me.

"No, Eli, I don't think of you that way."

"You know, I am so used to people calling me stupid and making fun of my personality. If you are going to do the same, then I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Eli, you are not stupid! Look, my parents have always wanted me to have a "good" boyfriend. Who, dresses like a dork and studies for tests 24/7. But, I don't want that. So, I just told my parents you were that way so they would like you and accept you."

"Well how do you expect them to accept me now? After what they just found out about me, they will never like me."

"I don't care if they don't like you, they will have to learn."

We stood there for a few seconds without another word. Then, Eli looked at me and slowly gave me a hug.

The school bell rang which indicated that school was over for the day. "Come on, let's go to detention." Eli said to me.

I smiled. I never thought I would be so happy to say, "I'm glad I'm going to detention." But how could I not be happy? I was going to have more time hanging out with Eli Goldsworthy. I really think he may be the one for me. Although, only time will tell.

Eli and I walked off to detention peacefully. He had his arm around me just how I like it. After our argument, it was good to be wrapped up in his arms. Sure, detention is bad, but as long as Eli is here with me, things are a little brighter.

**READ PLEASE: Sorry this chapter is short, but I am just informing you that the next chapter is going to be fast-forwarded to a few months later in the story. I got some good ideas…! More info will be in the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review this story/chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**READ THIS OR ELSE THIS CHAPTER WON'T MAKE MUCH SENSE: Ok, so this chapter is fast-forwarded about three months in the story. Eli and Clare are still dating. The farthest they have ever gone is kissing, nothing more (and will probably not be anything more than that if you know what I mean, at least not soon). Adam has apologized to Eli and Clare about giving them detention and they are now friends again. Woo! So, here is chapter nine. Again, please review. Lately I haven't been getting many reviews. And like I have said before, reviews are what keep me motivated to write this story. Also, winter break is over today. Tomorrow, it is back to school for me. So, I probably won't be updating every other day like I have been doing, but it will still be updating often. Just so you all know. Ok, now, enjoy, I have been blabbering too much!**

**-X-**

The past few months with Eli have been amazing. We are officially a couple and I love every minute of it. The way he puts his arm around me, hugs me tight, and kisses me like it's a dream. I'm in love. Seriously, I love Eli Goldsworthy. If only I could tell him that in person. Or better yet, show him how much I love him. But, how could I possibly show him how much I care about him? I have no clue!

On the other side, Adam and I have become close friends in the past few months. We hang out once every few days. Adam is like the brother I never had. We share everything about each other, even though he is a guy, I can talk to him without feeling nervous or what not. Adam may be my new best friend. I'm not saying that I am replacing Alli with him, but, she is still at her other school and we haven't spoken in person since she left. We still email and text each other, we just don't talk in person. And talking in person is kind of a major factor in a friendship if you ask me. So, I am not sure where Alli and I stand on the friend meter right now.

But I am not worried about that, I am all focused on Eli right now. Eli Eli Eli.

**-X- **

"Ok, everyone open your textbooks to page 95." our history teacher said. Everyone in class opened their books but I was distracted by a text. I got my cell phone out of my pocket. It was from Eli. I smiled to myself as I started to read the text.

Eli texted me saying, "Hey, are you free tonight?"

I quickly responded with, "Yes."

Eli then texted me back, "Great. There's something special I want to tell you tonight."

I smiled. Then texted back, "I'll be at your house at 7?"

"Perfect." Eli texted back to me. He also added, "I can't wait to see your beautiful face Clare Bear."

I giggled and then blushed. Eli knows I hated being called that. But in a way, it was sort of cute.

"Care to explain what is so funny, Miss Edwards?" my history teacher asked me.

"Uh, no." I whispered. Every eye in class was on me.

Suddenly, my history teacher snatched my phone away from me and read my text from Eli aloud, "I can't wait to see your beautiful face Clare Bear."

The room abruptly burst into laughter. My cheeks turned rosy red and I began to feel very uncomfortable as all eyes were on me.

"Who's that from, your mom?" a kid in my class said out loud. The whole classroom laughed again. Ugh, why do teenagers have to be such butts?

"Apparently it's from a boy named Eli." my history said as she looked through my phone.

"Um, can I have my phone back?" I asked nicely.

My teacher handed me my phone back and I quickly put it into my left pocket. I was completely embarrassed. My face was still as red as a tomato, and my hands were starting to sweat from nervousness.

Thankfully, the school bell rang moments later and class was over for the day. On my way out of the classroom, I was stopped by someone pulling my arm. I quickly turned around to see, K.C.?

"Uh, K.C., what do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing much, I am just curious about your little friend. Eli?" K.C. replied.

"What about him? We have been dating for like the past six months."

"Oh. Well, I broke up with Jenna."

"Yeah I know. You broke up with her once you found out she was pregnant. Then you got back together with her and broke up with her _again._"

"Whoa, how do you know all that?"

"I know things. It's called school gossip."

"Oh, right. So, do you maybe want to grab some coffee and chat?"

"K.C., I told you, I am dating Eli."

"So? Dump him."

"Excuse me? Dump him?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"Kind of. First you break up with me for Jenna, and then you break up with her. Now you expect me to come crawling back to you like nothing ever happened?"

"I was kind of hoping so."

I slapped K.C.'s face. "You're a pig." Just then, I stormed out of the classroom as quick as possible.

"Ow!" K.C. screamed. He then felt his cheek where I had slapped him.

I was down the hall and then I realized K.C. was following me. I tried to find Eli so he could get stupid K.C. off my back. Eli would definitely teach K.C. a lesson.

I spotted Eli by his locker and I basically bolted toward him. "Eli!" I shouted.

Eli turned around and smiled at me. "Hey blue eyes." He said with a smirk.

"Hi, can you help me? I am being followed by my ex."

"Your what?" Eli asked me. "Who is your ex?"

"K.C. You know the guy who got Jenna pregnant?"

"That guy? You went out with HIM?"

I nodded my head yes.

"And he is following you?" Eli questioned.

"Yup." I answered him.

"So when do I get to punch this guy?"

"Whenever he gets here."

K.C. then turned the hallway corner.

"So, this is your little boyfriend?" K.C. asked me.

"Yeah, I am the little boyfriend." Eli said as he got closer to K.C. Eli seriously looked like he was ready to punch K.C. any moment now.

"Come on Eli, let's go." I said pulling Eli's arm.

"Fine, we'll go. But, you better watch your back K.C. I don't want you to get on my bad side because I can put you in jail in one second." Eli then gave K.C. a sinister look.

And with that, Eli and I left the school. That ought to teach K.C. a lesson not to follow me around anymore.

**-X-**

I walked to Eli's hearse after school and plopped myself into the car. Eli began to drive me home.

"So, we are going to hang out tonight?" I asked Eli.

"Oh, yeah, that's ok with you, right?" Eli replied.

"That is fine with me. Remember, 7:00, my house."

"I will be there."

Eli pulled his hearse up my driveway. I kissed him goodbye and then walked into my house.

I walked into my home and my mom was standing at the entrance.

"Hey, Clare, glad you are home." My mother said to me. She was dressed up in a dark red dress and was wearing black heels and big hoop earrings. Not her normal attire, so she must be going somewhere.

"Where you off to?" I asked.

"Brian invited me to dinner at that new Italian place downtown."

"Oh, ok that's fine. But just so you know, I am going to Eli's at 7:00."

"You are still seeing that boy?"

"Yes, is that a problem? Wait, don't answer that, I already know what you are going to say."

"I will be home around 12:00. I expect you to by home no later than that time as well. Understood?"

"Yes Mom." I said. My mom kissed the top of my head and left.

Lately my mom and Brian have been hanging out nonstop. The past months they do everything together. The weird thing is that Brian never comes over to my house anymore. My mom always goes out or goes to his place. But I shouldn't care, after all the things Brian has done to me. I mean, I still haven't even told my mom the things he did to me. I kind of just forgot about those problems. Hmm, oh well.

Besides, Eli said he had something special to tell me today. I better get ready; I want to look my best!

**Ok, I know this was a boring chapter, but this was more of a catch-up type of chapter. Next chapter will have more romance and action. Plus, maybe some more Brian drama...? Who knows? *wink* *wink* Please review and tell me how I am doing. How do you feel about K.C. being involved in the story? Like or no like? Chapter ten is coming soon! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So I asked whether you guys liked having K.C. in my story, and I got mixed reviews. So, I will just leave him out for now and maybe later he will show up if I need some ideas. **

**Sorry I haven't updated that this week, but winter break just ended and school has again started for me. I am really mad at myself because I haven't updated in a few days. I have been very busy… but, here is chapter ten! It's getting pretty intense. Also, I would appreciate if you all please leave one review. Please. Please. Please. I want to know how many people actually read this story and only reviews can really tell me. So if you are reading this, please tell me how I am doing. I want to know how many people read this story. Thanks. Now, it's story time! **

**-X-**

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror fixing up my hair. It was almost 7:00, which meant it was almost time for me to go to Eli's house. He wants to tell me something special, I wonder what it could be.

I went downstairs and looked one more glance into the bathroom mirror. Perfect. I'm ready. I headed out and began to walk to Eli's.

**-X-**

I arrived at Eli's and knocked on his door.

Eli's dad answered the door; he looked tired and drunk, which he looked all the time. "Clare!" he said.

"Hi, Mr. Goldsworthy." I replied. I walked through the doorway. Eli came running down the stairs.

"I'll let you two be alone." Mr. Goldsworthy said as he winked at Eli. He then left the room.

"You're parents are home?" I asked Eli.

"Well, yeah. They live here too." Eli answered.

"Yeah I know but…oh, never mind."

"Is something wrong?"

"Well I thought it would just be just you and me. But I guess I just got the wrong idea, no big deal."

Eli then looked at me, and began to speak, "Wait here, I'll be back in a sec."

"Eli, where are you going?" Eli left the room. I was puzzled, what was he doing? He came back about one minute later, and his parents were behind him.

"Clare," Eli said out of breath. "My parents just realized they have to go somewhere right now."

"Uh, yes, we will be leaving now." Mr. Goldsworthy said, looking confused.

"We will be home at around…some time." Mrs. Goldsworthy added.

Ok, I was very puzzled.

"You two have fun!" Mrs. Goldsworthy said as she and her husband left the home.

I turned around to face Eli. "What was that all about?" I asked him.

"You said you wanted to be alone."

"So you made them leave?"

Eli smirked.

"You are the best."

"I try." Eli said. He leaned toward me and gently kissed my lips.

"So…what do you want to tell me?" I asked him. "You said it was something very special."

"Oh, right." Eli and I sat down on the couch next to each other. "So, we have been dating a while now. Almost five months to be exact."

"Yeah and..?" Then it hit me. "Wait, are you breaking up with me?" My body froze.

"No! No, no! I'm not going to break up with you! I love you, Clare Edwards!"

My heart skipped a beat. Did Eli just say the "L" word? The words that is, "love"? I think so.

The room was silent. "Clare, please say something."

I didn't know what to do. Eli just told me he loves me! Do I love him too? Do I? Maybe I don't? Oh crap. I don't know what to do! Say something Clare, you look like an idiot!

"Clare, are you alright?" Eli asked me.

"I'm fine, Eli, it's just that…nobody has ever told me they love me besides my parents or some other family member."

"What about your old boyfriend?"

"Oh please, he was brainless and a jerk wrapped up in one."

"Oh, so I am the first to ever tell you this?"

"Kind of, yeah…"

"Do you feel the same way?" Eli looked at me worried.

"I am…honestly, not sure."

"You know what, just forget I mentioned it."

"No, I am not going to forget it." I paused. "It's bothering you, I can feel it."

"Clare, I don't care. You have never loved someone really close, I get it. I can live with that, no need to overreact."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Don't worry about it."

I nodded my head and smiled at Eli. He smiled back at me, but his smile wasn't as cheery as it usually was. I can tell he was bothered by me not saying I love him back. But I can't say it; I would feel too awkward, at least right now.

I tried breaking the random awkward silence by tilting my head on Eli's shoulder. He played with my hair and then he nibbled on my ear trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the air. It tickled a little bit, so I ended up giggling. Eli knew how ticklish I was, yet he still tried to find the smallest ways to make me laugh. "Eli. Stop. It." I tried to say. I was laughing uncontrollably because Eli now began to tickle me all over my body. "Eli! That tickles!" I screamed.

"Why stop? I think you're laugh is sexy."

"Oh do you?" I gave him a little flirty glance.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big turn on for me."

I giggled again. I did not mean to giggle this time, it slipped out. I swear.

Eli and I began to tickle each other. We were having one of our famous tickle fights again. I don't know how, but somehow I got on top of Eli. He stared into my eyes and then kissed me. Somewhere in-between the kiss we ended up making out. We both pulled away to catch our breath. I was still on top of Eli and he smirked back at me because he knew I was embarrassed be on top of him. I quickly got off of Eli.

"Clare," Eli said, "Why do you have to be such a good girl?" He looked disappointed.

"Hey, I can be a bad girl!" I replied.

"Really, how is that possible?" Eli said sarcastically.

"I'll show you."

"You'll show me?" Eli questioned.

"You bet I will."

I began to kiss Eli, when our tongues met. We took breaths in between each kiss, and I could see him have a joyful smile.

Eli didn't think I could be a bad girl, I'll show him a bad girl.

I began to unbutton Eli's shirt. He quickly slipped the shirt over his head. We were still kissing as he tried to take my shirt off, once he did, I saw his eyes widen. I pulled away from the kiss and spoke, "You still think I am just a good girl?" I asked Eli.

Eli shook his head. He unbuttoned and unzipped his black skinny jeans. Eli was now in nothing but his boxers and I all I had was my shirt off.

Suddenly, I stood up. Eli looked up at me with confusion. "Why did you stop?" he asked me.

I pointed to the ring on my finger. "You know what this ring means Eli."

"I know what it means but why did you take your shirt off then? Were you teasing me?"

"I don't know, maybe." I laughed.

"You know, I'm ok with that, because you are so beautiful." He kissed my forehead.

I smiled at put my shirt back on. I looked at Eli. "Aren't you going to put your clothes back on?" I questioned.

"Only if you want me too." He answered.

"You know, just your boxers are fine with me."

He smirked at me. "Whatever you say, girlfriend,"

Just then, my phone went off. "Oh, I have a text." I grabbed my phone out of pocket.

"Who is it, your mom?" Eli joked.

"Actually, yeah it is. She said she's in the hospital."

"The hospital, what's wrong?"

"She doesn't say, she just said she wants me here ASAP."

"Do you want me to come with?"

"Really? You don't have to if you don't want."

"No, I want to go. I'll drive you, come on, Morty is right in the garage."

We headed out the door when I stopped. "Eli,"

"Yeah?"

"Look down."

Eli looked down. "Oh crap, I need my shirt and pants."

**Ok, a pretty boring chapter. But I haven't updated this for a few days and I really wanted to add a chapter today. So I know this is not my best and it is kind of short, but oh well. The next chapter you are in for a surprise. Why is Mrs. Edwards in the hospital? Predictions? And how did you like Clare and Eli's little romantic scene? I thought it was pretty clever. Ha-ha. Chapter eleven is coming soon! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, I haven't updated this story for a whole week! I feel terrible! I am sorry I did that, but I literally had a test like every day this week. It was crazy! So, again, I am very sorry about not getting another chapter in sooner. Ok, so, here is chapter eleven. Please review! Thank you all so much!**

**What has happened to Clare's mom? Find out now! Enjoy!**

**-X-**

Eli and I were on our way over to the hospital so fast that it I seriously felt like I was going to throw up. Eli is one heck of a crazy driver. Sometimes I wonder about his whole "dead girlfriend got ran over" story. Ha-ha, just kidding. Both of us arrived at the hospital and quickly went to the main lobby.

I walked up to the front desk and said, "Um, hi. I am Clare Edwards, my mom is here and…" the lady cut me off.

"Oh, yes, your mother is expecting you, follow me please."

"Oh, alright then." I followed the lady and Eli was right by my side as well.

"Here we are room 186." The lady said.

"May I ask what happened to my mother?" I asked the lady.

"I am not sure. She just came in here an hour or two ago and her face…well, it didn't look to pretty. Perhaps she will tell you what happened?"

Me and Eli walked into room 186 and were greeted by my mom. "Oh Susie, you are here!" my mother exclaimed. My Mom's face was swelled up and she had two black eyes. Her eyes were barely open and her lip was cut and bleeding. She looked like a car ran over her face.

I was very confused. My mom just called me Susie? What the heck is going on here? "Um, Mom, I am _Clare_, your daughter."

"I know that honey," she paused. "And you even brought Henry." She looked over toward Eli.

"Mrs. Edwards, I am Eli." he replied.

"Right, right." My mom whispered to herself.

"What's going on here? What happened to you Mom?" I questioned.

"I can't really remember, all I know is that I was with a man named Bob,"

"You mean Brian?"

"That's the one!" my mom said. "And the last thing I remember is us arguing and he…"

"He did what, Mom?"

"I think he beat me up. I am not too sure."

I gasped and swallowed hard. I should have known Brian did this. My face began to feel red and my whole body was full of pure anger. Just then a doctor walked into the room.

"Uh, sir, how severe is my Mom's condition?" I asked the doctor.

"Well, her face is pretty bruised; thankfully no other part of her body was injured. But, she does have a little bit of memory loss. Although, it is not too bad; she does seem to remember partially what happened to her. Her memory loss will clear up in say, two months, maybe three of four."

I was shocked. "Two months? My mom won't remember anything for a whole two freaking months?"

The doctor nodded his head yes.

I looked over at Eli who looked worried. Not worried for my mother, but worried for me.

"But, doctor, my dad isn't in our family anymore and my sister is in Kenya and I am the only family member to take care of her." I said.

"Is that a problem?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, it is a problem. We don't have any other relatives willing to look after her. I mean, I have grandparents but they are too old and can barely care for themselves. I have to go to school five days a week for seven hours. What am I supposed to do? I can't care for her 24/7 like she needs to be cared for."

"Well, worst thing is your mother may be sent to a nursing home." The doctor replied.

"A nursing home? She is barely in her 50's, she's not 80!"

"Yes, but a nursing home will care for her as much as she needs."

"And where do you except me to live?"

"I don't know. Now, Miss Edwards this is not really my problem so why don't you talk to a counselor or something else for advice, ok?" the doctor began to exit the room when he stopped. "You said you have a sister, right?"

"Yes, I have a sister."

"Well maybe you can convince her to come home and help your mother. I am almost sure she will say yes."

"But, I haven't talked to Darcy for almost two years."

"Well, you do what you got to do." The doctor left the room leaving me with Eli and my confused Mother.

"You know Clare; my parents are pretty good at taking care of people." Eli yelped.

I looked toward him. "What do you mean?"

"My mom doesn't really have a job so she mostly stays home all day long."

"So, what are you saying here?"

"Maybe I can convince my parents to let you and your mother stay at my place?"

"Eli, that is very generous of you but…I don't want you to have to deal with my mother for two whole months. And maybe even more than that…"

"Are you sure, I'm almost positive my parents will say yes."

"Thanks for the offer, but, I am going to deal with this myself."

"If you say so,"

"But there is one thing you can do for me."

"What is that?"

"You can give me a hug."

Eli opened his arms wide and hugged me tight. I started to cry on his shoulder softly. We pulled away and then Eli wiped tears away from under my eyes. "You know I hate seeing you cry,"

"I know you do, I am sorry."

"No need to say sorry." Eli kissed my forehead.

What am I going to do?

**(Sorry this was kind of short, but I just wanted this chapter to be in the hospital) Oh, snap. What is going to happen now? What do you think Clare is going to do to fix this problem with her mom? And do you think Clare will get revenge on Brian? Find out in the next chapter, which should be out in about two days. So, stay tuned. Thanks and please review. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, here is chapter twelve I hope you all enjoy it. Please review. Thanks so very much! Enjoy!**

**-X**

After the hospital Eli and I went to his house to think things over. My mom was going to be in the hospital for two days to recover and then she would be sent home.

"So, what are you going to do?" Eli asked me.

"Well that's just it, I don't know what to do," I replied. "My mom is going to be in the hospital for two days while she recovers for a little bit. And I don't have anywhere to stay for the next few days so do you mind if I stay here, with you?"

Eli's eyes widened. He gave me a smirk then said, "I thought you were waiting until marriage?"

"Eli, I don't mean it that way,"

"Are you sure?" he said sarcastically.

"Positive, so is that a yes to staying over?"

"Of course it is; it will be like our own little sleepover."

I smiled. "Thank you Eli,"

"No problem, it will just be you and me having a little sleepover party for two whole days, how much more fun can it get?"

"Yeah, we will just be two people who are boyfriend and girlfriend sleeping over together. With no physical action and will not be sleeping together,"

"Yeah, like normal couples…" Eli whispered. I knew he was sarcastically saying that. He looked disappointed. And I knew he was. I was basically torturing Eli with the whole "not until marriage" thing. It's not like I wanted to wait, but like Eli has said, that's how it's got to be. Although sometimes I wish I could change that.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"We can watch some T.V.?" Eli suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea,"

Eli and I walked over to the T.V. and we both collapsed on the couch. I was lying happily in Eli's arms and that was one of the best feelings in the world. We turned on the television and instantly "breaking news" came on.

"What's this?" I asked. Both of our eyes were glued to the T.V. "Is that…?"

"Brian?" Eli questioned.

"I think it is."

The T.V. said: "We interrupt this program for an important breaking news report. A man is loose in the area and is severely dangerous. The man is supposedly about fifty five years of age with black hair and is a fairly skinny man with a tattoo by his neck. This man is known for being very violent and usually carries a gun or some type of weapon. This man is also reported to do many other brutal things, mostly targeted toward women. If you see this man please notify the Toronto Police Department." A picture of Brian came on the T.V. screen and I was terribly frightened.

"Eli, that's Brian! Someone must have called the police on him but he must've gotten away! What do we do?"

"You're asking me?"

"Eli, I am serious. Brian is a serious criminal that needs to be thrown in jail."

"Yeah, I know, but what do you expect us to do? We are not the police."

"I know that, but there's got to be something we can do."

"Like what? Look Clare, I think you should just stay out of this whole Brian thing and just focus on how you are going to care for your mom."

"Eli, how can you say that? I cannot forget Brian; he did terrible things to me!"

"Clare, please calm down,"

"Calm down? Calm down? I can't just calm down Eli!"

"Clare, we are going to get through this no matter what,"

"You don't know that,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"We need a way to stop Brian."

"You've already said that. Again, what are we supposed to do?"

Just then, a light bulb went off in my head. "That's it," I said. "I got it!"

"Got what, a plan?"

I nodded my head yes. "Ok, but I am going to need your help."

"Sounds interesting, please explain."

"I am pretty sure my mom has Brian's cell phone number somewhere in my house," I said. "What if I call his number and invite him over?"

"What makes you so sure he'll come over?"

"Well, he did some pretty inappropriate things to me as you know,"

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"What if I call him up and tell him to come over and we will play around and stuff?"

"Play around? Like what, make him have sex with you?"

"I am not actually going to have sex with him Eli. Don't be so paranoid. I'm just going to make it seem like I want to. You know, just say he will actually come over."

"I get it,"

"While we are waiting for him to come over you will be in my house just in case I need someone to punch Brian for whatever reason. You'll also have to call the police."

"Wow. That is actually not that bad of a plan Miss Edwards. I never thought you'd come up with a plan so naughty."

"Hey, I can be naughty sometimes." I smiled at Eli.

**-X-**

A few minutes past and Eli and I made our way back to my house.

"Ok, I just got off the phone with Brian, and he totally bought it." I said as I put down my phone.

"Perfect. Did you use your _sexy _voice?" Eli asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, just like you told me. This might actually work."

"Yeah, it might. Well, I am going to hide in the bathroom and call the police once Brian arrives."

"Ok, go,"

Eli headed to the bathroom and Brian's car pulled up my driveway. "This better work." I said to myself. I crossed my fingers hoping this plan will be successful.

The doorbell rang and I walked to the front door. I slowly opened the door and there stood Brian, as creepy as usual.

"Hi, lovely." Brian said.

"Hi, pretty boy." I can't believe I was flirting with Brian; the last person I wanted to flirt with.

Brian walked in and smiled brightly. What a freak.

"So, should we get to it?" Brian said gladly.

"Sure, just, one thing," I paused for a moment then continued, "Eli!"

"Who's Eli?"

Eli immediately came out of the bathroom.

"Who is this?" Brian asked.

"This is Eli, my boyfriend." I answered cheerfully.

Brian looked shocked. Perfect, just as planned. "Well then, I am just going to head out then and leave you two alone to do whatever."

"Wait, don't you want to stay?" Eli asked.

"We need him to stay if you want the police to get him." I whispered to Eli.

"I know." Eli whispered back.

"No thanks, I'll come back another day Clare and maybe we can have some fun for real." Brian said. He began to exit the room when I stopped him.

"Wait!" I screamed.

"What?" Brian asked.

I needed to do something. I don't know what, but I needed to do _something_ so Brian wouldn't leave the house.

"Why wait until next time when you can just have me now?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Brian asked.

I quickly took off my shirt and flew it onto the floor.

Eli looked stunned. Brian quickly rushed back toward Eli and I. Brian then put his hands on me. Very disturbing! I got Brian to stay, even though I didn't like the whole idea of me taking my shirt off. "Eli, now!" I screamed. Eli was puzzled at first, but then he understood me. Eli rapidly jumped on top of Brian's back and began to punch him.

Suddenly, my front door flung open. The police, they were finally here.

Mission accomplished.

_**Ooh, so, not my best chapter ever!**_** I kind of just wanted to get Brian out of the story. (But he may come back; not likely) So, Brian has finally been caught by the police and Clare is going to stay at Eli's for the next two days. We are still waiting to see what happens with Clare's mom; I will get to that next chapter. Please review, the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks so much for reading and writing reviews. It means a lot and it makes me continue to write this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I haven't updated for a few days so here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it very much! Please review, thank you! This is a good chapter I promise you. It sure is. Believe me. It's sweet.**

**-X-**

The past few days have been extreme. First of all, Brian beat up my own mother, which caused my mother to have some memory loss and plenty of bruises. That also sent her to the hospital. Then Eli and I came up with the perfect plan to "capture" Brian and put him where he needs to be. Our mission was very successful; Brian was finally now in jail. I was proud of myself, never have I ever been so brave and actually been able to catch a criminal. A year ago, this whole scheme would have been out of the question.

Eli had agreed to let me stay in his home until my mother was released from the hospital. But now, the real problem was lurking in my mind. How would I care for my own mom? I needed someone's help right away. Of course, Eli did say my mom and I could stay at his place, but silly old me said no.

**-X-**

Eli and I finally made our way back to his house. It was late now; two o'clock A.M. My body ached from all the days' hard work and I could hardly walk another step.

I collapsed on Eli's bed and let out a huge sigh.

"What's with the unhappy sigh?" Eli snickered.

I gave Eli a nasty look. "I am tired," I replied.

"Oh, are you now?" Eli smirked. "I will fix that right away,"

Eli cleared off all the crap on his bed and moved it to the ground. Eli's room was still a mess from his whole hoarding problem, but it had gotten better. You could actually see parts of the floor which made me smile knowing we made progress.

Eli hopped into his bed and got comfy under the covers. He patted the other side of the bed which was empty. He wanted me to join in; my stomach began to get butterflies.

"Eli," I whispered looking away.

"Come on Clare, take a risk. Live life, try and live dangerously for once," I didn't know what to say.

"Oh, because being dangerous worked out so great before!" I snapped.

"Clare, I love…"

"Don't finish that sentence,"

"Please Clare; I'm not going to try anything on you. And you know that! I'm not that type of guy, Clare,"

"I don't know Eli. I want to… but, there's just something inside me telling me I shouldn't."

Eli then got out of his bed and walked close toward me. He grasped my right hand. Slowly, Eli dragged me to his bed. I climbed into his bed and Eli did the same. He pulled the covers over us and I got comfortable.

"See Clare, it's not that bad,"

"I never said it would be bad,"

"Then why didn't you want to sleep next to me?" Eli questioned.

"I was just afraid," I replied.

"What were you afraid of?" Eli said as his voice grew stronger with each word.

I looked at him. My eyes began to tear up. "I am afraid… that I'll get hurt again,"

"What do you mean, who hurt you before?"

"My ex boyfriend,"

"What did that jerk do to you?"

I took a deep breath. "I have never told anyone what happened Eli,"

"You can tell me," Eli said, as he held my hand tight.

"I was with K.C. and we were alone in his house, in his bedroom. We were studying and we lost track of time. It was very late so I decided to spend the night. We agreed that he would sleep in his bed and I'd get the couch,"

I looked over at Eli, who looked pretty ticked off.

I continued, "But, as we were ready to get to bed, he told me that he should just sleep with me. And that I should ditch the couch and be with him. I was horrified. I never wanted to give in so I said no. But, being K.C., he didn't like that. He picked me up and forced me to sleep with him. I was trapped. I tried to escape but he was too strong. I finally stopped trying to escape and calmed down. We were now next to each other. At that very moment he wanted me to…" I lost it. I started weeping into Eli's arms. Eli held me tight and kissed my shoulder lightly.

We both pulled away from the hug and Eli snapped, "He wanted to have sex with you?" I nodded my head yes. "What did you do?"

"What did I do? I got the hell out of there, that's what I did! I broke up with him that night. But, a week later we were back together, only to break up for good another week later."

"You didn't deserve him Clare," Eli tried to cheer me up. "He was a jerk, and he always will be."

"Now you know why I was so scared to sleep with you, I didn't want to relive that moment again,"

"You know I would _never _hurt you like that. I respect you and I love you for you. Not for your body, I mean, I love your body, but,"

"I get what you're saying, Eli. And I totally appreciate it," I whipped my tears away and smiled. "Thank you so much for showing me respect. Before meeting you, I didn't know what respect was, but you helped me find it,"

"I'm glad I helped you," Eli said as his lips tenderly touched mine.

Slowly, I began to drift off to sleep. Eli gently stroked my hair which made me even sleepier. It reminded me of how my mom used to put me asleep as a young girl. Oh, how I loved that. Eli kissed my forehead and I smiled to myself as I finally closed my eyes to sleep.

**-X-**

It was morning and I awoke to a strange surprise. Eli's mom was in the room smiling away.

"Mom, what the heck are you doing in here?" Eli shouted.

"You two just look so adorable sleeping together. I even took a picture so you two could always remember the night you guys went all the way!" Eli's mom was overjoyed.

I looked over at Eli who was just as confused as me.

"Uh, mom," Eli cleared his throat. "Clare and I didn't go that far…"

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Mrs. Goldsworthy replied as she was clearly humiliated. "I didn't know, I thought you to…you know…because you are sleeping in the same bed and…sorry."

"It's ok, Mrs. Goldsworthy," I said.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you Clare, my apologies."

"No need, I am alright,"

"Well, I am just going to leave you two alone," Mrs. Goldsworthy said as she awkwardly left the room.

I looked toward Eli and blushed. He smirked at me with his big smirk of his and I couldn't help but let out an uncontrollable laugh.

This past night was amazing, even though at first I was scared. Eli had again taught me something: always take risks, even if you are frightened, because you never know, you may actually like the outcome.

**Ok, I really liked this chapter, I thought it turned out quite nicely. So, you guys tell me, did you like this chapter as much as I did? Review and let me now, thank you so much! Next chapter shall be up as soon as possible. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Ugh! It has been exactly one week since I updated this story. I am so terribly sorry. This whole week I seriously had about four hours of homework a night. But, here is the next chapter because I know you all have been very patient and I've kept you waiting long enough. Enjoy, and thanks for all the reviews and all those other goodies. Keep them coming please. If you review, I will give you a virtual cookie. We all love virtual cookies… **

*****In this chapter, a couple days have passed, so Clare's mom is finally home and Clare is back at her house. **

**-X-**

"Mom, how are you feeling?" I asked as I brought my mom her medicine. She was lying down on her bed all day since she came home. This whole day all I have been doing is running up and down the stairs getting things for my mom. I was worn out and extremely aggravated. And I still haven't found someone to look after my mom while I am at school. The only good thing was that today's a Saturday. This gives me about a day and a half to find someone to look after my mom. Yeah, like that will ever happen. What the heck am I going to do? The only person that could possibly take care of my mother would be my sister Darcy. I emailed her a few days ago asking if she could come home for a few weeks but I received no respond. Ugh! This is was more complicated than I thought it would be.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Since I was on the second floor, I had to again, run downstairs. Only my fiftieth time today... who could it be? Eli? Adam? I slowly opened the door and my face instantly lit up. A girl was standing in the doorstep with two bags of luggage by her sides. Who was it?

Darcy.

"Oh my god, Darcy!" I screamed as I hugged her tight.

Darcy pulled away and then stared at me for a moment. "Clare, you look so pretty!" Darcy happily replied.

"Why thank you," I smiled. I forgot that the last time she saw me I had terrible long hair and ugly glasses.

"You changed so much," Darcy exclaimed. "I, on the other hand, haven't changed one bit."

"Is that so?" I laughed.

"Where's Mom?" Darcy asked, looking around the house. "I think I should have an answer because I am the one who will be looking after her for the next few weeks."

I squealed and gave Darcy another big bear hug. "I have missed you so much!"

"Ok, Clare, you can let go now. Some person space, please?"

I let go of her. "Sorry, I just…it's been _so_ long since we have seen each other!"

Darcy and I both laughed.

**-X- **

The past few hours Darcy and I talked about how things have been since she left. I told her everything, except the fact that I have a boyfriend. I don't really like people knowing about my love live. My mom already makes it hard, and if I told my sister she would be even more gaga. I mean, whenever I used to have a little crush on someone, she would be all in my face. I can't even imagine what she would be like now since I am older and Eli and I are serious.

"So, details please. Are you dating anyone? Huh?" Darcy giggled as she punched my arm playfully. "Well?"

I blushed. "No, I am single," I lied. Wow, why must I be terrible at lying?

"Oh, really, you're single? That's too bad! But one day you will meet the "one", I guarantee it."

"Uh huh," I whispered.

All of a sudden, my phone went off, which just so happened to be right where Darcy was sitting. Darcy stared at my phone sinisterly. "Darcy, no!" I begged as I raced to grab my phone. But I was too late, Darcy grabbed my phone.

"It's a text from Eli, who is Eli?" Darcy questioned me.

"Just a guy in my English class," I retorted.

She started reading the text as I wrestled her to give it back to me. "I miss you, blue eyes," Darcy smiled then continued, "Meet me at The Dot, please?" Darcy tossed me the phone.

I gave Darcy a nasty look. "Aw!" she cheered. "So, is he your boyfriend?"

Just as I thought, she's being her old Darcy self. She's butting into my love life. "Maybe," I said.

"What do you mean by maybe? Clare, this is a yes or no question."

I gave in. "Ok, yes! I am dating him! Can you shut up now?"

"Good for you Clare! Now, reply to the text and tell this Eli guy to come here."

"Why here?"

"So I can meet him. Clare, I am just going to be here a few weeks."

"Yeah, so you can see him another time. You've only been here about three hours."

"No, I must meet him now! I want to see your boyfriend, please Clare, please!" Darcy gave me the puppy dog face.

"Ugh, fine."

**-X- **

"Eli should be here any minute now. But please, do not overreact, ok?" I pleaded.

"Overreact? Clare, I am perfectly capable of not overreacting." Darcy responded.

The doorbell rang and Darcy immediately dashed to the door. "Darcy, calm down. This is _my_ boyfriend, not yours." I said.

I opened the door and Eli looked kind of confused. He walked inside and I introduced them to each other.

"Eli, Darcy. Darcy, Eli." I said, pointing to each other. "Darcy is my older sister and she is staying here until my mom is fully recovered."

"Cool, nice to meet you." Eli said as he shook my older sister's hand.

"Clare, he is so hot!" Darcy whispered to me. Although, her whisper wasn't too soft because Eli blushed; so, I'm guessing, he heard what she said.

"Clare, your sister has excellent taste in men." Eli joked. Yep, he heard her.

The rest of this day is going to be long.

**Ok, I know this was a VERY short chapter but I just wanted to get Darcy introduced into the story for this part. Darcy will have more interaction with Eli and Clare in the next chapter. So, stay tuned please. Thanks! **


	15. Authors Note: PLEASE READ IT'S IMPORTANT

**Ok, so this is just an update/ author's note. Please read this if you read my story. Thank you! It is **_**very**_** important. **

Alright, so, I hate to say this but I think I might end, Hold Me Close. Before you get mad, read on. I liked writing this but I just don't have any more ideas for this story. I really hate to drag out stories because then they just get worse and worse and I don't want to do that. So, here is what I am going to do. If you guys want to "save" this story, please leave a review and let me know. If not, I may end this story just as it is. If I decide to continue it, I will put up a few more chapters then stop this story. But, once I end this story I will be writing another story as soon as possible. And even possibly some one-shot stories.

Remember, this was my first ever fan fiction story, so this story was kind of a "test" on how to write fan fiction this way. Before writing this story I was new to all this, so don't blame me if this story wasn't as good because I know it wasn't as good as other stories out there. I am not used to writing like this, but now I know what to do and what not to do, while, before starting this, I did not. So I know a lot more about writing these and I have a lot of great ideas to come. Trust me, they are good. I guarantee it.

So, please tell me whether you want me to continue this story or not. Thank you all so much! It means a lot. I really appreciate you taking your time to read all of this.


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok, first of all thank you for everyone who read my last update about this story. So, I told you guys that I would continue this story if people told me they wanted me to keep going. I got very positive feedback so I have come to the conclusion that I will continue this story for a few more chapters and then end it how it is. And afterward I will make more stories and such. Does that sound good? Yes? Ok, here is the next chapter!**

***** Darcy may seem a little OOC in this, just a heads up. **

**-X-**

"So, uh…" I said awkwardly as Eli and Darcy stood beside me.

"How long have you two known each other?" Darcy asked.

"Few months," Eli answered.

"Yeah, we met in English class. We were editing partners," I replied.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Darcy cheered.

"Well, uh, yeah…it's cute." I said uncomfortably. "Come on Eli; let's go to my room,"

Eli nodded his head and started to go up the stairs as I followed him.

"Wait!" Darcy shouted.

I turned around on the stairs toward her. "What?"

"What exactly are you two going to do up there?" Darcy glared.

Eli cheeks turned a very bright shade of red.

"Darcy,"

"I just don't want you to do anything stupid,"

"I won't," I said as continued to walk "Thanks for the talk _Mom_."

**-X-**

Eli and I made our way to my room. I sat down on my bed and let out a huge groan. "I am so sorry about my sister. She can sometimes be a bit-"

"In your face?" Eli interrupted.

"Exactly,"

"Well I don't mind it; I think its kind of sweet that your sister cares about you so much,"

"Oh, she doesn't care about me as much as you think,"

"What do you mean?"

"If she truly loved me, she would stay here. She wouldn't move back to Kenya."

"So, I'm guessing you miss your sister a lot when she's gone?"

"You have no idea,"

"Well, she's here for a few weeks. You got to make it worth wild, right?"

"I guess so,"

Eli came by me and put his arm around my shoulder. "If you ever need anything, I'm here." He hugged me.

"Thanks, Eli. You know, sometimes, you're a better sister than she is."

"Excuse me?" Eli questioned me.

I laughed. "What I mean is, I see you more than I see my own sister. I guess you sort of take her place."

"Clare, I cannot take your sisters place."

"I know, but, sometimes I just, never mind."

Eli kissed my forehead softly."It'll be ok,"

Suddenly, there was a knock on my door.

"Guess who?" the person said. It was obviously Darcy.

I rolled my eyes and Eli chuckled. I got off my bed and opened the door.

Darcy burst into the room.

"Uh, what are you doing in here Darcy?" I asked my voice full of anger.

"I was just making sure you two weren't doing anything _naughty_," Darcy said politely.

Eli chocked a little after hearing that, what he chocked on, I don't know. "Darcy, out!" I demanded as I pointed toward the door. "Go!"

"Why, I just arrived here and you guys aren't giving me much respect. C'mon, let's go have some fun!"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Eli looked interested as he checked her out up and down. Or maybe he was just interested because Darcy was hot. Yeah, that's probably it. Of course, why does Darcy have to be the gorgeous sister and I am the ugly one? It's not fair. Life is never fair for me. _Never ._

I managed to push Darcy out of my room and into the hallway since she didn't weigh that much. I quickly closed the door and let out a huge breath.

"That was odd," Eli said.

"Oh, yeah, it was odd." I said irritated.

"Is something wrong?" Eli asked.

"Uh, yeah!" I yelled. "I saw you check out my _sister,_"

"Clare, no I didn't. I am not that kind of guy and you know that,"

I crossed my arms across my chest in fury. "Sure you aren't, Eli. You see, this is one reason why I like Darcy being gone all the time!" I yelled. "I don't like the fact that she flirts with _my_ boyfriend, and if she was here 24/7 I would lose my mind and you."

"Clare, relax, you're just overreacting." Eli said as he gripped my hand. I pulled away.

"She's pretty than me. She always has and she always will and it's almost as if you are falling for her,"

"I am not falling for her Clare. I only love you," Eli replied. "I barely know your sister!"

"Who is prettier, me or Darcy?" I asked.

"Clare,"

"Tell who you think is prettier," I ordered. "Say it!"

Eli grabbed me by the waist and pulled me close to him. "Clare, you are amazing just the way you are. Yeah, sure, Darcy is hot, any guy would agree. But, you are so much more than that. You're smart, funny and beautiful. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

I looked deeply into Eli's emerald eyes and smiled. Eli put his forehead to mine and he slowly leaned down to kiss me. Our lips met and then our tongues collided. It was like our tongues were dancing in a perfect, steady rhythm. Eli picked me up and twirled me to my bed and set me down peacefully. We were still kissing and he was now on top of me. Eli began to take off his shirt and I unbuttoned my top. We pulled away for a second as Eli took his pants off and then…_his boxers._ Eli reached into his bag and pulled out a condom.

I never thought I would be doing this. Part of me said, _keep going Clare. _While another part of me said, _Stop it, you're waiting until marriage, remember? _

**-X- **

I woke up and Eli was right beside me. I turned my head toward my clock and it read 6:07 A.M. Aw, we both feel asleep together. Hopefully Eli's parents aren't too worried. But I don't think they worry too much, or so it seems.

I rubbed my eyes lightly and slowly got out of bed. And that's when I realized I was bare naked. Oh my god. Last night, did Eli and I…? _Oh crap, we did. _

"Eli, Eli wake up!" I whispered as I patted Eli's back.

Eli turned toward me and moaned. "God morning, blue eyes," he smiled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Eli, wake up!" I threw a pillow at him.

"Ouch!" he snapped. "Is something wrong? It's 6 in the morning."

"Yeah, I am naked and so are you."

"Yeah, last night," And then it hit him. "We had sex."

I nodded my head. "What if I am pregnant? I should have listened to Darcy!"

"We used a condom, you are fine." Eli insisted.

"Are you sure? This is my first time doing all this I don't know how I am supposed to feel or…or anything!" I panicked.

Eli grabbed my hands. "Calm down, Clare. Everything is fine, you're fine."

"No, I am not fine, Eli. I had sex. I made a promise to wait and I failed!" I said as I pointed to my purity ring. I quickly pulled it off my finger and threw it against the wall. "Now my mom, Darcy, my friends, they are all going to think I am dirty!"

"No, they won't Clare, I now that for a fact." Eli put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "So, you broke a promise you made, but, maybe this happened for a reason."

"How could that be possible?"

"Everything happens for a reason Clare, whether you think so or not. It does." Eli whispered into my left ear.

For some reason, that made me feel two-thousand percent better.

**Ok, so I know this chapter was kind of "out there" and it was sort of "random" but I wanted to spice it up a little. I caught a few of you off guard, didn't I? So, as always, please review. This story will be coming to an end soon. There is about one or two more chapters remaining. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Wow, I haven't uploaded this story for about two weeks. I am terribly sorry; I just haven't had much time lately. I have massive amounts of homework and stupid tests. I hate school. Well, here is chapter sixteen. And heads up, this is the last episode of this story. And it ends kind of in a dull, sudden way, but I couldn't think of any way to end it well and I wanted to end this now. So yeah, enjoy my little reading friends!**

**-X-**

"Eli, what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Clare, there is nothing to do. Everything is fine, you are fine, just stop worrying. Calm down." Eli replied.

I took a deep breath. Last night was crazy, and I regret what I did with Eli because I know it was wrong of me to do that. Although I broke a promise I made to myself, being with Eli was amazing and in a way, I am so glad I did it. It is hard to believe I actually did that, but I guess Eli is right. Maybe things do happen for a reason.

"Now…what?" I questioned.

Eli looked at me and then pulled me close. He kissed me gently on my lips and then pulled away and smiled. "I love you, Clare Edwards."

My cheeks turned red as I blushed uncontrollably. He loved me; he really, really, loved me. I kissed him back and said, "I love you too, Eli Goldsworthy."

We both gave each other a hug which lasted for what seemed like five hours. For once, I actually knew what it was like to be in love. I used to think love was stupid, lame and a waste of time. But now, I view love in a much different way. Love is valuable, amazing, and so much more. I thank Eli for all he has done for me. He changed my life and I don't know what I'd do without him.

**Blah! I hate how this ended. You are probably all mad because I ended this story in such a crappy way. So once again, I am apologizing. But like I said, I will be making a little epilogue for this. So I guess this story isn't completely done, but in a way it is. I'm confusing you, aren't I? Anyhow, stay tuned for that epilogue, unless you don't want to read it which is fine with me. **

**Once again thank you for everyone who read this story (my first fanfic story ever!). Thank you all for writing reviews and favorite-ing this story, etc. **

**Again, I am sorry this story ended so suddenly, in such a **_**boring**_** way.**

**Stay tuned for my epilogue for this story as well as more stories and one-shots to come in the future! **


End file.
